Jugando con el capitán
by Beth.RC
Summary: Ella siempre asistía al gimnasio del instituto a ver los entrenamientos de baloncesto, al parecer para dar apoyo moral a sus amigos. Es por eso que a Levi, el capitán del equipo, se le hizo costumbre verla siempre. Pero un día toda aquella cotidianidad se acabo y Levi se sintió mas expuesto y vulnerable que nunca. La inocente y amable Petra Ral estaba jugando con el.


Ella siempre iba a verlos a sus entrenamientos de baloncesto después de clases. Sin importar si eso significaba quedarse el resto de la tarde con ellos. Para los chicos de su equipo ya se les hizo costumbre verla, y porque no decirlo, para él también. El primer día que la vio sentada en la gradas del gimnasio se preguntó si era novia de alguno de los miembros de su equipo, después de todo no era normal que alguien viniera a verlos. Aún eran malos. Por lo cual no era un espectáculo digno ver, pero al finalizar la práctica su duda quedo resuelta. No era la novia de ninguno de los chicos, sino más bien la amiga de todos ellos.

— ¡Viniste a vernos Petra! —Erd abrazó con entusiasmo a la pequeña chica elevándola varios centímetros del suelo— Creí que no vendrías.

— Pero que vergüenza —masculló Auro con cara de tragedia— ¡No debiste venir siendo que llevamos tan poco tiempo entrenando!

— ¡Ay Auro no seas dramático! Es normal que jueguen mal si apenas llevan una semana entrenando —contesto Petra aun prisionera del abrazo de Erd.

— ¡Aun así no debiste haber venido!

— Calma Auro —le dijo Ghunter mientras le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro— Petra tiene razón, aun somos novatos en el baloncesto así que es normal que no seamos muy buenos.

— ¡Pero mejoraran y serán el mejor equipo del instituto de eso estoy segura! —les animó Petra mientras buscaba algo en su bolso— Y para que eso pase pronto deben estar bien alimentados es por eso que les traje un bento para cada uno, ¿deben estar hambrientos no?

De repente, cuando Petra levantó la vista de su bolso una luz demasiado brillante la encegueció.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?

Al acostumbrar su vista nuevamente se encontró a sus tres amigos mirándola...de manera extraña.

— ¡Aaay Petra eres un amor! —exclamó Erd, lanzándose sobre su amiga para nuevamente atraparla en un apretado abrazo— ¡No debiste! Pero ya que lo hiciste muchas gracias.

— Muchas gracias Petra, de verdad estaba muy hambriento. El entrenamiento me dejo exhausto —comentó Gunter tomando el bento que su amiga le ofrecía.

Por otro lado Auro solo se limitó a darle un escueto gracias, al parecer estaba demasiado sonrojado para darle la cara, por lo que lo siguiente que hizo era lo que siempre hacia cuando se sonrojaba con Petra. Huir.

— En fin, me largo —soltó sin más, tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la salida del gimnasio.

— ¡Eh Auro no te hagas el chulo, no te vayas sin nosotros! —le gritó Erd, mientras recogía su bolso— Venga Ghunter.

Una sonrisa traviesa se esbozó en el rostro de ambos chicos. Petra sonrió con diversión al ver como sus amigos se adelantaban y pillaban a Auro por los costados y lo levantaban para aventarlo quien sabe dónde.

Petra al quedar a solas en el gimnasio se tomó unos minutos para contemplar con fascinación la infraestructura del lugar. Tan ensimismada estaba en ello que no noto como alguien pasaba a su lado. Adelantándosele.

— Hey, debo cerrar el gimnasio así que apresura el paso.

Petra pegó un pequeño brinco al ser interceptada tan inesperadamente. Creía que era la única persona que quedaba allí.

— ¿Tu eres el capitán de los chicos? —preguntó curiosa tratando de no sonar incrédula. No quería ofenderlo pero no podía evitar sentirse algo extrañada. El baloncesto se caracteriza especialmente por sus jugadores altos y él era tan... bajo, apenas unos centímetros más alto que ella.

El chico no le respondió inmediatamente sino que espero a que ambos salieran, luego de esto se aseguró de cerrar bien las puertas del gimnasio. Al terminar se giró bruscamente hacia ella.

— Lo soy —respondió secamente.

— Ah.

El pelinegro suspiró y se reacomodo la correa del bolso al hombro.

— Escucha bien —su voz era firme pero serena, le puso los pelos de punta— No me interesa que vengas a los entrenamientos. Pero si haces cualquier cosa que pueda desconcentrar a mi equipo no dudare en echarte del gimnasio ¿entendido?

Petra asintió apaciblemente, sin apartarle la mirada ni un segundo.

El chico arqueo una ceja levemente, extrañado. Se disponía a irse cuando algo lo detuvo y voltio a verla nuevamente.

— Ah, otra cosa más.

La chica lo miro con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, demasiado expectantes al parecer pues noto como el chico volvió arquear las cejas pero ahora de forma más pronunciada.

— No los engordes —le advirtió, a continuación giro sobre sus talones y se alejó de ella.

Petra sonrió levemente divertida, el capitán de sus amigos era un amargado.

— ¡No lo haré, no te preocupes!

Y aunque él ya estaba varios metros lejos de ella se animó a despedirse.

— ¡Nos vemos en el próximo entrenamiento!

El no le respondió.


End file.
